


Cupcakes and Creampies

by LovelyGarnet, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: "Making daddy cupcakes!" Peter announced, all too proud and excited. "Not ready yet… gotta wait a little."He nodded to himself and focused back on his work, wiggling to nestle inside his daddy's arms.Tony smiled but didn't withdraw."That's so sweet, baby. Such a sweet thing to do for your daddy," Tony smiled against his neck.He nuzzled against the soft skin there, scenting the sweet smell of omega and sugar. He had never really been one for sweets but standing here with his boy smelling of sugar and warmth, he couldn't resist wanting just a little taste.





	Cupcakes and Creampies

**Author's Note:**

> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/188706880038/halloween-smut-cupcakes-and-creampies)  

> 
> Mads: I'm using this baby for SpookyStarker and Bingo bahahahaha. ABO square for Bingo… I was lucky enough that I had my lovely RP partner jump on board with this. She saved meee 😭
> 
> Garnet: Mads lured me in with this perfect idea for a fic and I couldn’t say no. But then I went on and ruined it with writing Peter a bit too young D: Thank you Mads for having me, I love to play with you and I would trade my soul with the devil to do it. 😈
> 
> Mads: *squinty eye emoji* No matter what she says, she didn't ruin anything and I love this roleplay.
> 
> **Warning**: Unspecified age for Peter but he is underaged here. Additional warning in that he somehow ended up a bit more innocent than we intended so he may come off as **very** young. Please be cautious if this is a possible issue. Also, normalized sex between blood related alpha/omega.

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning. The birds were chirping right outside the bedroom window as Peter snuck out the king-sized bed to tippy toe all the way to the kitchen.

He was ecstatic with mischief, his cheeks full and rosy, the brightest smile on his lips.

Only clad in his soft PJs, the young omega moved around the kitchen and collected the ingredients he knew he would need. His daddy’s tablet helped with that, propped on the kitchen isle and displaying the recipe for vanilla cupcakes with purple frosting.

This was going to be amazing!

Peter couldn’t help but let out a giggle in delight. His daddy had no idea that he was up and about, baking sweets for him. It was going to be a surprise! Daddy would be so happy…

The omega paced around, a large bowl in his arms as he poured and stirred several ingredients in there. All the while, a hopeful, playful gaze made his eyes gleam with joy. He couldn’t help but imagine the smile his daddy would give him, pick him up in his arms, and swirl him around!

The thought of it was so awesome that his entire body fluttered with anticipation.

But for now, he really needed to focus.

Baking wasn’t at all as easy as youtube videos cut it out to be.

He had done well so far... Mixed the flour with the butter and eggs (not a single eggshell in the mix, he was proud). But as he attempted to pour the sugar in, his hand slipped and tiny white crystals scattered all over the clean countertop.

Peter bit his lip, _oops_…

That was almost all the sugar left in the house, so he had to try and salvage it if he wanted to have enough left for the frosting. Using his fingers, he tried to collect it, admittedly making worse of a mess than anything.

By the time he had poured it where it belonged, Peter’s fingers, thighs, and even his nose and cheeks were coated in sugar. Not that he had a moment to notice since he hurried to put the mix in the oven.

In front of it, he huffed and puffed, and eventually grinned. His chest filled with a deep breath, full of pride for this accomplishment. Now, all he had to do was wait– _Oh_! The frosting!

He had almost forgotten about it! He could've just gotten his daddy to buy some, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he wanted the entire treat to be homemade, something that was 100% made by his hands for his alpha.

Quickly, Peter went back to work. His efforts added more layers of vanilla and powdered sugar on his smooth, porcelain skin. It was part of the process for someone who had never baked before, at least. He was a mess but it was all worth it to see his alpha daddy happy.

If he could pull this off, he'd be able to bring the treats back to the bedroom and surprise his daddy in bed.

Unknown to Peter, Tony had woken up just a few minutes earlier than he usually did. The regular spot where his omega son tended to curl up in his bed was cold. It was probably why Tony had woken up in the first place. The alpha was so used to his baby boy squirming and nestling deep into his embrace that the lack of warmth was foreign. It felt wrong.

He went in search of his little omega son, still a bit groggy from sleep but curious as to what could possibly lure Peter away from his bed. The sounds from the kitchen gave away Peter's location and the alpha stood by the door, watching his son work.

Tony could tell how eager Peter was to do this task. His son hadn't even changed from his pajamas which consisted of one of Tony's old but soft shirts. It was so large on his son that the worn, stretched collar revealed more than it would have on the alpha. Worn a bit lopsided, it threatened to slip off, giving Tony a glimpse of his son's peachy pink shoulder.

If Tony didn't know any better, he'd think that was all Peter was wearing. But he knew that he had shorts on, tiny little things that were hidden beneath Tony's shirt.

His son was so energetic. Even while standing still, he was shifting from foot to foot, no doubt eager and excited over what he was doing.

Tony couldn't resist. Lured in by his sweet boy, the alpha approached.

Peter had been so distracted that the approaching, soft footsteps on the stairs had gone unnoticed. What couldn't be ignored was the strong, steady arms that slipped around his waist and a moment later, the familiar hard body of his daddy pressed against his back.

"Good morning, baby," his daddy murmured to him, kissing his temple. He felt the gentle scrap of Tony's beard against his cheek and shivered in response. "What's all this now, hmm?"

The alpha tapped a finger against the side of his nose, getting a bit of sugar and cream on it in the process.

Peter chuckled bashfully. The kitchen was a small battlefield of shed ingredients and delicious smells, but nothing could ever compare with the familiar scent of his dad. That alpha scent was so warm, deep and perfect, a whiff of it engulfed Peter's body in a fluffy blanket.

He glanced back to give his dad an endearing little smile even as he continued stirring the mix of butter and sugar.

His daddy's playful touches were tickling, making Peter squirm and giggle in response.

"Making daddy cupcakes!" he announced, all too proud and excited. "Not ready yet… gotta wait a little."

Peter nodded to himself and focused back on his work, wiggling to nestle inside his daddy's arms.

Tony smiled but didn't withdraw.

"That's so sweet, baby. Such a sweet thing to do for your daddy," Tony smiled against his neck.

He nuzzled against the soft skin there, scenting the sweet smell of omega and sugar. He had never really been one for sweets but standing here with his boy smelling of sugar and warmth, he couldn't resist wanting just a little taste.

"Can I have a little taste while I wait?" Tony murmured against Peter's skin. It tickled and sent more of that thrilling, fluttering feeling coursing through him. "Think I've suddenly developed a bit of a sweet tooth."

The omega purred at the praises. His daddy was always so affectionate towards him and his words tickled him in a different kind of way.

“_Daddy_…!” Peter whined, far too playfully to be taken seriously, “It’s not ready just yet…” he pouted, but the corner of his lips curved back into a smile.

He dipped his finger in the frosting and scooped a generous amount of it. Then Peter offered his finger to his daddy, bringing it up to his lips. With his head tilted towards him, the omega observed closely, big brown orbs blinking in haste to not miss a second of his reaction.

Tony took the offering, tongue curling around his son's slim fingers. The sugar sweet taste of the frosting coated his tastebuds and the alpha gave an exaggerated moan of pleasure to indulge his boy.

"Thank you, Pete," Tony said with a grin. "That tastes amazing. Even better than anything we can get catered."

The boy writhed, his skin dotted with goosebumps. His dad’s tongue gave him such a funny feeling! Peter wanted more of it. But he felt too shy to ask for something like that, even if his daddy was always eager to shower him with affection and cater to his every need.

The alpha noticed some sugar on his son's cheek and chuckled. "Have you had some? A good chef should always try their creations."

“No…” Peter shook his head a little,. “I didn’t think to try it,” he realized and looked down at the bowl.

Softly, the omega gripped his daddy’s hand, the one that rested on his hip making his boy shorts all wrinkly. He guided his thumb across the edge of the bowl to collect a little bit of frosting before bringing it to his lips.

His pink little tongue poked out to lick over it.

“Mm!” the omega exclaimed and sucked Tony’s thumb in, greedy to get more of this sugary sweet taste.

Maybe his daddy would get to feel the same happy feeling he did? Peter hoped so. He loved to please his daddy, to make him feel good.

Tony chuckled in response but there was a husky edge to it.

"That's a perk to it," he murmured, "You get to taste how good it is…"

He let Peter savor the taste. And long after the slightest hint of sweetness was licked away, Tony still lingered, the pad of his thumb resting on his son's tongue. His reluctance to withdraw was obvious with how slowly he slipped his finger out.

"You should let daddy have another taste," Tony said as he turned the boy's face towards his. His fingers caressed the omega's jaw, tipping his face up so Tony could lean down and brush their lips together.

At first, Peter looked at him, not really following what his daddy wanted. His lips, lax and soft like flower petals remained parted, feeling Tony’s that touched him ever so tenderly.

With his eyes still open, Peter puckered his lips to lay a nice kiss on his daddy’s mouth. It was nothing out of the ordinary, on the contrary, it was his favorite thing.

His daddy’s beard was coarse, caressing over his cheek. He loved the feeling of it, even if it irritated his sensitive skin.

Quiet, little giggles followed, pouring out the omega as the softness of Tony’s lips persisted against his own. The taste of the frosting was shared between them, making them all sticky with sugar.

“Daddy tastes better…” he purred into the kiss, and slowly quieted down. Gently, he licked over Tony’s lips, unable to resist their heat.

Tony gave his boy another sweet kiss, hauling him in even tighter before pulling away.

"Hmm, I don't know, kid," Tony said teasingly, "I'm almost convinced you're made of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

He glanced at the baking cupcakes in the oven then the remaining ingredients on the table and hummed in thought.

"Looks like you still have a bit more to do," Tony said thoughtfully. He kissed the boy's cheek, giving him an encouraging but mysterious smile. "Don't let your old man get in the way. You can finish up, I'll just… keep you company. That's okay, isn't it, baby?"

Peter’s expression turned serious in consideration. His focus returned to the task at hand. He had almost forgotten about the cupcakes altogether with his daddy’s mind-numbing treatment.

“Oh, I gotta finish the frosting, yes! And then…” he tapped his finger on his freshly kissed lips, a bit wet and sticky still. “Then take the cupcakes out and…” his voice trailed off, the rest of the process laid out in his thoughts.

Not a moment later, he nodded. “Alpha can stay, just… over there…” he shooed playfully with his hand, ordering his daddy to step aside and sit on one of the stools.

Peter was satisfied with himself and it showed. He was beaming and soon, a light little tune sounded from behind his closed lips. Small, gentle dance moves followed as he went back to stirring.

His hips swayed left and right, and sure enough, he threw quick glances at his daddy to see if he was watching.

Their eyes met and Tony gave Peter a warm smile. That mysterious smile was still on his face and as soon as the omega glanced away, Tony let his eyes linger.

The baggy shirt was a nuisance in this instance. It covered up much of his son's movements and even though Tony could see his legs and even his bare toes curled against the kitchen tiles, the alpha wanted more.

Just as before, Tony was lured in. He took his spot again, pressing up against Peter's smaller body.

"You really made a mess of yourself, didn't you?" Tony teased gently with words and touches.

His hands settled on Peter's shoulders, slipping down over his lean chest, and even further down to his hips. Beneath his fingers, he felt the dust of flour, the rough grains of sugar, and the soft warmth of his baby boy's skin.

He stopped the boy from turning around, caging him against the counter.

"Ah, no, no, Pete, keep working," Tony instructed him. "You wanna finish the cupcakes for your alpha, don't you?"

Peter squirmed in his hold, whining in fake protest. He was getting all ticklish all over again, the goosebumps returning as if they were never gone.

“_Dad_…” the omega muttered under his breath, followed by a light chuckle that had his form vibrating against the man.

To say he didn’t relish all this attention would be the world’s greatest lie. But, ah, the scent, the closeness… Tony’s breathe ghosting over his ear… They didn’t help him focus. Was his daddy aware of that?

Heat rose up to his cheeks, but he tried to push through all that and get his little cupcakes done. It was for alpha, after all. They had to be perfect.

“Will make ‘em…” he nodded, getting even more restless with every second he spent nestled in his dad’s strong arms. It felt as if alpha was inspecting him, another naughty thought that made him wiggle on his feet.

Peter bit his lip to suppress something other than laughter that threatened to escape from deep within his throat. Hopefully, his daddy didn’t pick up on any of that.

Then he glanced down at his working hands and found his movements were already sluggish and careless. The knuckles had turned all pinkish from stirring, or was it thanks to the oven? It made the kitchen so hot. He was getting all sweaty.

_Okay, okay, next's vanilla extract_… his mind provided, urging him to follow through with the recipe.

Tony let a minute or two pass, staying right there and being a warm, comforting presence. It didn't stay that way for long.

His hands, which were previously resting on the boy's hips, started to wander. First, they slowly inched beneath the omega's shirt. Warm, soft skin met the alpha's fingertips and it had been such a slow, gradual process that Peter may or may not have noticed.

He felt the band of Peter's shorts when he moved just an inch downwards. He didn't stop there though. The alpha pressed even closer, hands slipping even further down until he was touching between the boy's creamy thighs, rubbing at the mess of sugar and flour.

"So messy," Tony observed, thumbs stroking along both sugar and skin. He cupped his son's covered little cock, smiling when the little thing started to respond immediately.

Peter’s hips bucked at that, involuntarily. His daddy’s palm was so warm and big… his little member fit so easily inside. Touching him there… It brought a tightening feeling to his belly, making the boy bend forward a bit.

He had tried so hard to focus, to mix all the necessary ingredients in. His lean arms worked their hardest but now jerked away, giving in to the heat that fueled through his body.

Naked little toes curled against the tiles, bitten red lip keeping mewls and squeals from escaping. With the whisk in hand, he lowered it back down, trying to swirl it through the thickening mix.

His little cock twitched, he could feel himself getting hard and sensitive. The lack of underwear made the touch even more vivid. Long lashes fluttered closed for a moment as the boy wished that his shorts would vanish, leaving his cocklet bare for his daddy to have.

A shuffle of his feet followed, and it was enough to feel the wetness that slowly collected, the damp fabric verging on uncomfortable. Peter was not doing it on purpose, it was his daddy’s fault.

“Ah, mm…” the omega purred as silently as possible, looking back down and trying to focus. “Dad-…dy!” he finally let out as he jerked his knees in a riot. “Alpha is teasing me! Not letting me finish the frosting…”

Warm breath tickled against his skin, Tony's purr of amusement rumbled against his back.

"You can do it, kid," his daddy said, "I believe in you. You're my good boy, aren't you? Always trying to make alpha happy… Just keep doing what you're doing, Pete, and let daddy have his fun."

He continued to play with his son, teasing the omega's stiff cocklet with gentle squeezes. When it was as hard as it could be, he started to slowly stroke it, giving just enough friction to make his boy squeak with pleasure.

Peter nodded, a frantic movement almost, as he didn’t dare to open his mouth to speak. He was biting hard on his bottom lip, fighting back moan after moan that made his chest shake with want. His eyebrows pinched together and his cheeks glowed beet red. They were so flushed and warm that he could feel the heat coming off of them.

Tony was impatient though and just after a few minutes playing with Peter's hard cock, his sugar coated fingers slipped down further.

The omega bowed a bit, to check the next step of the recipe, his fingers sticky with the mix that was slowly coming together. His shivering thighs pressed closed, squeezing his daddy’s big hand there.

It felt so ticklish in the best way possible…

_Heavy cream_… He could do it, he needed to do it. Pour the next ingredients in.

Between his legs, slick soaked Peter's tiny shorts and Tony rubbed against the boy's clothed pussy. Tugging it to the side, the alpha was able to touch him directly. Soft, bare skin, and between his pussylips, wetness dripped over his fingers.

He teased the soft little hole with a fingertip.

“Ah…” a little moan finally escaped Peter, making him blush feverishly.

Drops of slick dribbled out his pink little folds, inviting the alpha to explore. Peter’s mind was going blank with the desire to feel his dad’s thick finger inch inside… The beat of his heart thumping loudly with this escalating need.

"You like making daddy happy, don't you?" Tony murmured.

“Love making daddy happy…” the boy muttered to encourage himself, “Y-yes…” he nodded again as he poured the heavy cream into the bowl. Some spilled, but in the mess that Peter had already made, it didn’t make much of a difference.

Tony smiled against his neck and purred in approval.

"I know you do," he replied warmly. "Always been my good boy, my sweet baby omega."

Then to Peter's frustration, Tony's fingers slipped away from where he needed them. The sound of soft suckling gave the boy a clue of what his daddy was doing. Licking the slick off his fingers.

"So sweet, baby," Tony groaned and did it again, dipping his fingers along Peter's dripping wet hole. This time, he led his fingers into the boy's mouth, letting the omega get a taste of his own slick. "I think daddy wants to play… But don't worry, I won't bother you too much. Keep working, Pete, I won't take long."

Peter’s lips parted for his dad’s middle finger to sink inside. Immediately, his tongue was greeted with a strange sweetness. The slick was thick and weird, and yet that odd taste had an addictive side to it. He swirled the digit around, sucking it further in to clean it thoroughly.

Besides, he was curious. If his daddy liked the taste so much, then surely he would like it as well.

While doing so, he kept on whisking. Soon, the thick flavor was all but gone, but his dad’s finger had its own taste that Peter relished. Softly, he nursed from it much like he would a lollipop, his attention returning to the recipe.

Tony let his son suckle on his finger a bit while the other hand slipped to Peter's waist.

One of the reasons Tony had sought out his son was because he had woken up rather worked up. Without Peter in his bed, his cock had been missing the boy's warmth, even aching in disappointment. Of course, seeing Peter so happy while baking had stalled those urges… But the omega's wet little tongue roused them once again.

It would be so easy to tug his son's shorts to the side and just take what he wanted, but Tony wanted a nice visual. Wanted to see his cock sink in when he fucked him.

The shorts were tugged down, just enough that his son's smooth, round cheeks were revealed.

He gave them a nice, rough squeeze before gently parting them. Peter's pretty pink hole tightened from the cold air but he could see the gleam of wetness leaking, dripping down his thighs. His son's pussy was an even prettier pink, flushed and plump with arousal.

“Mm…” Peter whined but it was in impatience. He liked to pretend that his daddy was being a bother, obstructing the sweet-making procedure. And maybe a part of him really was agitated that Tony wouldn’t wait for him to finish first.

But, in truth, every moment he had to wait for his daddy’s cock was a moment too long. His slick dripping pussy ached already, feeling all empty and useless because of it.

His dad’s appreciating gaze was so warm on his skin. The man liked what he saw, the thought amazed and delighted Peter, made him greedy for more.

Slowly, discreetly, he arched his back, pushing his ass out to be inspected and used with ease. It was all fun and games, for now. His thighs shivered just a little, his hands went back to working hard and efficiently. Just a bit longer and he would be done. The frosting was coming together nicely.

“A little bit of this…” He could feel his dad looking, deciding… He tried not to think about it but his mind kept on asking, _Which hole will daddy use?_

Tony admired the tiny little holes presented to him. One thing he loved about his son being omega was that omegas were made for this. Made to take an alpha's cock and by their very nature, their bodies were always so tight and hungry for more. Even if Peter had been a beta, Tony would've loved him still, but being omega was a great perk.

He couldn't find wait.

With a breathy sigh, Tony shoved his boxers down, smirking when the fat length of his cock smacked against his son's ass. It looked so mean and impossible, too big in length and girth compared to his son's cute little cheeks.

He led the dripping tip between Peter's cheeks and teased the swollen head against the hole there. It was pinprick small, squeezed closed against his tip but it trembled in anticipation.

Tony let it sink in just the tiniest bit, his cockhead nudging in before he moved it further down.

Peter’s belly clenched at the feeling, his body jerking forward a little before settling back down. In preparation of what was to come, his heels already left the ground, toes all pointed to bring himself higher so that his daddy could reach better.

Daddy hadn’t stretched him down there, but he didn’t need to. Peter loved it when he felt the girth opening his little pussy up with the barest of resistance as if it was made for his daddy’s cock. Made to perfectly accommodate him.

And he loved to whine about it being too big… about feeling too full… The words already arranged themselves in his head but with nowhere to go. Why was his daddy taking so long? Peter almost glanced back to check, but he resisted. He was supposed to be cooking, not paying any attention to that.

Tony gave a soft hum as though considering what to do… As though he still had to decide which hole he wanted to fuck. In truth, he just wanted his Peter to start squirming.

The thick length of his cock rubbed between the boy's pussylips, getting soaked with sweet slick. Even then, he teased his poor son, rubbing his cock around the wet folds, teasing over and over… He gave Peter's hungry little pussy the same treatment, nudging his swollen tip and letting it sink in…

He even let the tip pop in and groaned softly as the flared head pushed inside. It felt so warm and wet inside… The perfect home for his cock, but Tony wasn't done yet.

He pulled out again, his breathing heightened and cock twitching angrily at the loss.

A mewl of frustration escaped Peter. His knees jerked, demanding for his dad to go ahead and do _something_, anything to sate his need. The tightness in his belly was growing unbearable, all the teasing so mean and unfair.

“Daddy…” Peter was a bit shy, but he’d rather get all embarrassed than stay wanting like this for a moment longer.

“_Please_…” he said softly, his voice coming out an octave higher with neediness.

He felt his pussylips pulse, the stretched little hole returning to its initial size after being left empty. Ropes of slick dangled from it, connecting the puffy lips with the very tip of his daddy’s cock. The promise of so much wetness, his daddy had to just push in and his cock would be at home.

But his back hole was greedy as well, getting to feel the smooth cockhead tease there only for it to be taken away. The sight was lewd, Peter felt the mess his body produced, the bubbles of slick that glistened there in invitation.

"Something wrong, kid?" Tony teased, breath hot against his neck. "Focus, Pete, gotta get the frosting done soon. We still have that Halloween party to go to tonight."

Another little squirm followed, another dance of Peter’s hips and shoulders. “Play with me…”

The alpha purred against his ear.

"Will that help you focus, baby?" Tony wondered, just a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Does having daddy's cock in your naughty hole make it easier to work?"

“Mm…” Peter mewled in agreement, “Easier…” The opposite was true, of course.

But he felt so hot down there, so sensitive, that his mind gladly agreed. Certainly, he’d be able to finish the frosting while filled with his daddy’s cock.

Tony’s tip was wet from more than just his precum now. The brief little push into Peter's wet pussy had left his cockhead and even an inch of his member dripping with wetness. It was more than he needed to tease the puckered little back hole.

Around and around, he teased his son's hole with his swollen tip.

"Hmm... I got an idea," Tony said. "My son's so sweet to me… Making me yummy cupcakes so early… Why don't I give you something in return? I know just what you want."

Without further talk, Tony dragged his leaking cock back to his boy's pussy and with a harsh shove, fucked his cock inside. Peter didn't even have a moment to prepare. One moment, he was empty and aching… The next, he was filled with his father's alpha cock.

It stretched his walls apart obscenely. The very girth of Tony's erection threatened to split his tiny pussy apart.

The boy bent over in an instant, the force of his daddy’s cock pushing him against the counter. His rosy lips stretched apart in an inaudible scream of sweet sweet pleasure. At this same moment, all things around him blurred, out of focus, as his big brown orbs rotated to the back of his head.

His grip on the whisk was so tight that it was shaking. He needed to hold onto something as all his senses went on overdrive.

A breathy gasp brought him back from the ecstasy. Only to feel more of it… more pleasure flooding his pussy… so full that he couldn’t move. Impaled, his small figure hanging from his daddy’s cock. Just like they both loved it.

“Nngh…” he finally let out, little stars dancing around his vision, his upper body swaying while pulling in short little breaths. His eyelids slid shut to fully appreciate the stretch that his daddy was giving him.

The side of the counter was already stained with a premature load his excited cocklet had released. The sterile seed sliding down towards the tiled floor. Some droplets still clinging on his flushed little tip, joining the precum.

But Peter was not even aware of it. With his mouth still hanging open, he pulled in breath after breath, holding on.

Tony was lost in a world of his own. Peter's sweet pussy squeezed around him and he let out a ragged sigh.

"God, baby, you have the best pussy…" Tony complimented him.

A glance down showed his cock splitting the boy apart, his plump lips already open around the invading length. Then the alpha sighed again, hands gripping his son's hips.

Only half his length had made it inside on the initial thrust.

"You took half of daddy's cock this time, Pete," Tony told him, "Bit better this time around… Your poor pussy normally only takes a couple inches for the first fuck of the day."

Peter could swear he had taken all of it this time. It just wasn’t possible this was only half! Tilting his head down, he could see his lower belly press out already, forming a bulge.

A whine came out from the back of his throat, a protest. Taking half was better than a few inches but Peter hoped to take all of it, every inch. That would really satisfy his daddy. Maybe next time.

Tony’s grip tightened as he lifted the boy off his feet. Most of the weight shifted onto Peter's front as he did so but the alpha didn’t pay too much attention to that. If Peter was uncomfortable, he'd let his daddy know.

The omega’s feet dangled helplessly, the tip of his toes brushing over the tiles, seeking to reach them for a few seconds more. Without any stable footing, Peter was in his dad’s mercy, to be fucked into at the pace he chose. With the force he liked.

“Ah!” Peter let out, finally giving up to rest his upper body on the cold surface. He tried to balance himself on his slender forearms, but it wouldn’t last. He already felt the need to let go completely, plant his cheek on the counter and let his daddy bounce him off his cock vigorously.

They had done this too often so Tony knew that while the hard counter was mildly uncomfortable, his boy wouldn't even notice it. The cock making its way inside would take all his attention.

Tony hauled the boy's hips back while driving his own forward. He got the rest of his cock in with another thrust, groaning as his hips slapped against Peter's ass.

What a satisfying sound…

The alpha didn't stop there. He used the grip he had to hold Peter in place as he pounded in and out of the boy's pussy, abundant slick squelching loud in the kitchen as his cock plowed through it.

Peter’s moaning was just as sweet as the cupcakes he was trying to make. It filled the room with every thrust the man gave him. He had no reason to hold back, daddy liked to hear his voice, to know that his boy was having a good time.

It was an understatement. Peter’s head was pushed back, eyes made into small slits as he keened to the ceiling. He loved to feel every inch penetrate right in, stretch him apart, claim him. His little pussy was so tight that he could even feel the veins along the hefty length, the twitches that poured out precum, right into his soaked hole.

“Alphaa…” Peter would switch to this title sometimes when his daddy had his way with him. He just liked to pretend that his dad was his mate, _his_ alpha. His instincts got appeased by it and it made him even hotter.

Another thrust and his head fell between his shoulders. Sweaty elbows made it difficult to stay in place, but Peter could not focus on any of that, let alone the bowl filled with frosting that was pushed to the side.

A moaning mess, his daddy was riding him so good that his pussy clenched to milk that knot. It just wouldn’t be the same if his dad didn’t knot him.

“Knot… me, daddy… P-please…” the omega breathed out, his speech cut off by little moans that forced their way out of him. “Need alpha’s knot…”

"Look at you…" Tony grunted as he continued to snap his hips forward. "Telling daddy you need to finish making cupcakes… But one taste of my cock and you forgot all about it."

He hauled the boy upright, using a thick forearm across Peter's lean chest to hold him there. The boy was able to settle back on his feet, but with how Tony continued to fuck him, he was still forced into his toes.

"C'mon, baby, finish working," Tony told him. He made a grab for the bowl and pushed it into Peter's trembling hands.

"So close…" Tony grunted in his ear. "So close to finishing and then… Daddy will give you something nice for… for being so good…"

“C-close… really… c-close…” Peter moaned, referring to something else entirely.

There was a reason he had begged for his daddy’s knot moments ago. It was because he felt the fire in his tummy take hold, the walls of his pussy tighten rapidly with an approaching climax.

Tony licked the boy's neck, catching drops of sweet sweat on his tongue.

Only experience let him continue fucking the omega while he talked. He knew how to handle his boy, knew just how to dig his cock in deep so that it made Peter stupid with pleasure. He also knew that his boy was a slut for praise and he'd do anything to make his daddy happy.

"Don't you wanna give daddy your treat?" Tony encouraged.

Peter’s attention, forced to be divided like this, was a tragedy. He only wanted to focus on that full of pleasure feeling that stirred in his tummy. But his daddy… he had asked him to finish the sweets for him, be good, and he would do anything to be that.

“Y-yes…” he stuttered in delirium, his entire weight held by Tony’s strong arms as his little pussy got fucked without pause.

He looked down at the bowl, trying to capture a thought, to focus on what was missing. But his eyes could not keep open, pupils blown and enlarged, mostly hooded behind his long lashes.

The mix was a pale yellow, nude almost. Was it supposed to be like that? No… it was supposed to be purple. That was the last ingredient, some food coloring.

The omega reached over with his shaky hand to bring in the little package. His lips opened, mewls and moans pouring out while he tore one of its corners.

His teeth pressed together, his body stiffening alarmingly. So close to completion, slick was dripping down all the way to the floor. Thin trails of his lust for his daddy spilled down between their feet.

He let the ingredient in and by some miracle, gave the mix a single stir. Then his head fell back on his dad’s shoulder, the last bit of his strength and stamina breaking to pieces.

Needily, the boy reached back, his fingers biting into the man’s clothed thigh for a grip. His other held onto Tony’s forearm, the one keeping him in place. “I’m-! I’m… I’m done, d-daddy!” he squealed and at the same time came on his dad’s cock.

His pussy squeezed, bared down on the obscene length, finding the pleasure and fulfillment that had the boy collapsing.

Tony knew what it meant when his boy squeezed down on him like that.

"Good boy… good boy…" Tony panted as he ruthlessly fucked his son. His balls smacked against Peter's flushed pussy, so full and heavy with the next incoming load.

He held Peter tight as the boy fell apart in his arms, that sweet pussy rippling and squeezing all along his bare cock. At the base, his knot was starting to expand, growing larger and larger as he pushed himself to finish. Before it reached its full size, the knot rubbed against the boy's entrance.

The sensation of a knot trying to catch was a unique feeling, stimulating the omega to lock down on it.

"Daddy's gonna give you a treat now," Tony grunted into his ear. "Gonna give my baby a nice creampie… Get all of daddy's spunk deep inside your pretty pussy…"

It took only a couple more thrusts before Tony's grip tightened almost to the point of pain. He shoved Peter's hips down just as he fucked up into that tight heat… And with a pained groan, Tony knotted the dazed omega.

The knot expanded so fast, growing and taking up every bit of room in Peter's little pussy. Even then, Tony continued to grind against him, hissing at how sensitive his cock and knot had become. Potent alpha cum spilled inside with heavy spurts, flooding the boy's defenseless womb as his daddy pumped him full.

Peter moaned through it all, broken and loving every second of being used like this, for his daddy’s pleasure.

His lean, trembling fingers fell away, unable to hold on. His feet numb and ticklish, much like the rest of him as sensitivity took hold. Daddy was giving him more, more… he could feel it. Hot and sticky, the alpha’s load made his belly swell. The knot plugged his little pussy, keeping all the precious seed inside it.

Peter wished his dad would never stop. To find completion, together, like this. It was perfect.

Tony’s heavenly groans spiked the boy’s arousal, the alpha’s strong scent flooding his senses and prolonging his little orgasm. His pussy kept on milking, massaging the huge knot. Taking sweet care of it in gratitude for this thick and nice load.

To satisfy his daddy like this, to be good for him… Peter’s body fluttered with heat.

Sensitivity grew and grew, making him mewl and squirm, fighting it a little. His soles had climbed up, pawing at his dad’s legs, sliding over them helplessly.

After what could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours, the last bits of tightness dwindled in the omega’s belly, the last wave of his climax spearing through him.

A _ding!_ sounded from the oven, signaling it was time to take out the cupcakes but Peter didn’t hear it. He was a little drooling mess, caught on his daddy’s knot, a belly full of his cum.

Low, playful purring rumbled through his chest, utterly sated and in bliss as he was.

“Thank you… daddy… for the treat,” Peter whispered sweetly, even now being the good boy that his daddy wanted him to be.

Tony kissed his temple. His hand rubbed over the small little bump where his cock was still depositing load after load inside his son.

"Thank you, baby," Tony purred, "Always such a sweet, perfect omega."

**Author's Note:**

> Mads: thanks for reading! Have a spooky Halloween 🕷️🧡
> 
> Garnet: Hopefully you guys will eat plenty of sweets! 🍧🍬🍩
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗 💗 💗  
💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
💗 [still-lovelygarnet](Http://still-lovelygarnet.tumblr.com)  



End file.
